


Dinnertime

by Oh_For_Gods_Sake



Category: vampire - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_For_Gods_Sake/pseuds/Oh_For_Gods_Sake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as I was about to call them in for dinner, in toddled Illiana with Jeff just behind her. My little girl was green!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinnertime

Just as I was about to call them in for dinner, in toddled Illiana with Jeff just behind her. My little girl was green!

“Jeffry Ellis Hiddlesworth!” I scolded. “You took her out after I told you I was making dinner!”

“Sorry Pulsepoint.” Jeff kissed me on his way into the kitchen. “She gave me the kicked puppy face.” My husband simpered at me.

“Mama! Mama!” Lilly bounded up to me. “Daddy took mee to Giantstones!”

“I can tell. You’re all green! Didn’t Daddy clean you up?” I laughed at her. I can’t stay mad at her. I walked over to the sink with Lilly in my arms.

“Jeff, could you have not at least cleaned her up? People must have thought she was mad!” I said distractedly as I rinsed her face. “She’s not even 200. She can’t figure this out by herself.”

“Yeah, well I’m only 1,000. I can’t figure this out.”

“No Jeffry, last I checked, you were 2,299, and your birthday is next week.” He pouted at me. I left Lilly playing with water in the sink and walked over to him. “Last I checked, you were a wonderful father. I don’t think that’s changed.” I kissed him softly. “Better?” He nodded.

“Good. Lilly, do you think you have any room left for Blood Sponge and Syrup?”

“Yes please Mama!” She squeaked at me. I leant in close to Jeff again.

“If you do the washing up tonight, I think I figure out a way to treat you.” He grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic!  
> Thanks for reading.  
> I'm open to suggestions for new ones :)


End file.
